Lately Something's Changed
by ASH.l.e.i.11
Summary: So that kiss at Glee Live yesterday was amazing and I was inspired to write this small one shot of what, in happyland, happened when they got off stage. CrissColfer.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_So I was there last night when tumblr exploded and I couldn't resist writing this little - possible two but for now one - one shot about what, in happyland, happened when they got off stage. _

_A quick note to readers of my other stories; I'm sorry. Please don't shoot me. Hopefully I should start updating soon since it's summer and I have nothing better to do than write. I'm also working on another epic, Klaine, one shot that should hopefully be up sometime this month so add me to your alerts if you're interested._

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," Chris exclaimed as soon as they'd made their way backstage. "Do you have any idea what you just did? You realise tumblr's probably going to crash right? They get the first Brittana kiss and a Klaine kiss in the same night?" Darren was just stood smiling at him as he got it out of his system. "I mean, you didn't have to," Chris pointed out. "I'm sure the world would have been satisfied."<p>

"Maybe the world would have been," Darren said, stepping closer. "But I wouldn't." He took Chris by surprise again, cupping his face as he placed another kiss on his lips, this one slightly longer than the one shared on stage.

They were alone backstage, but neither of them would have noticed if they weren't because... _Darren just kissed me. I just kissed Chris. Woah._ Chris pulled his lips back from Darren's but his hands didn't drop from his face. They rested their foreheads together, both breathing heavily.

"Dar...wha..? We're not on stage anymore," Chris said, stating the obvious. Darren noted his voice was a little higher than usual.

"I know," Darren replied. "Which is why it was me kissing you and not Blaine kissing Kurt."

"I-I...I don't- I'm confused," Chris admitted helplessly.

"I know, I'm sorry," Darren told him, finally dropping his hands and stepping back, allowing Chris the space he probably needed right now. "It's just... Kissing you out there, in front of all those people... It was amazing."

"And now?" Chris asked quietly, his expression guarded.

Darren didn't reply, just bit his lip before slowly moving forward again, giving Chris time to stop him if he wanted to, which he apparently didn't. Their lips met again, slow, soft and hesitant, both of them not really believing this was happening.

"Amazing," Darren sighed, resting their foreheads together.

"Dar, I'm still confused."

"I know," he sighed.

"You keep saying that but you're not explaining anything," Chris exclaimed. "Cory's finishing," he noted. "You still have to get changed," he realised. "We don't have time for this." He grabbed Darren's hand and started dragging them to the dressing rooms.

"Chris, wait," he said, tugging him to a stop. "I need to do this."

"Dar, I-"

"I'm crazy about you," Darren said earnestly. "Stop, no, bad choice of words, I'm sorry. Uhm...I like you. Like, _like _you like you."

"You're crazy about me?" Chris asked, hopefully Darren thought though he wasn't sure.

"How could I not be?" Darren replied, lightly wrapping his arms around Chris' waist.

"Because you're straight," Chris reminded him.

"Straight's just a label; I've always been flexible, and there's just something about you, Chris Colfer."

"You're serious? You're not joking in any shape or form? None of the guys put you up to this to mess with my head? You're not having some weird moment where you've become your character?"

"No," Darren said, bringing one hand up to cup Chris' face, the other still resting on his waist.

"You're-" He didn't get to say any of his other theories as Darren cut him off with another kiss.

"No to that and to everything else you could possibly think of. I, Darren Criss, like you, Chris Colfer; no jokes, 100% complete seriousness. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realise...guess me and Blaine have that in common."

"I know another thing you both have in common," Chris began. "The only gay kid in school is just a little bit in love with you," he finished, a huge smile on his face, though not as big as the one forming on Darren's.

"Oh crap! I still have to change," Darren realised.

"I could help with that," Chris suggested, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. He was so adorable sometimes.

Darren didn't answer, choosing to return his lips to Chris' as his way of saying he wholeheartedly approved of that plan. As their kiss deepened, Chris' hands sought out Darren's tie, quickly loosening it. They broke apart for a second as Chris pulled it off before their lips reattached and Chris' hands dove into Darren's hair, holding him firmly as he explored the mouth he'd waited so long to taste properly like this.

"Hey guys there you ar- _Oh," _Cory said as he stumbled upon the entwined pair, having been sent to find them. They jumped apart when they were discovered, both of their cheeks reddening automatically at being walked in on though it was surprising that it hadn't happened sooner. "Yeah, um, they sent me to find you 'cause you need to get changed and...is this real? Or is it some wind up to freak out whoever found you?"

Darren saw the world 'real' about to come proudly from Chris' mouth when he cleared his throat to stop him. Chris understood immediately.

"Wouldn't you like to know," they both teased as they skipped past either side of Cory, joining hands and running as soon as they were past him.

Cory chuckled once. "About time," he muttered as he went to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Chris, come on!" Heather shouted. "Where are you going?"<p>

"I need to get something," he replied, removing his black tie as he ran backstage.

When he emerged to perform he was proudly wearing the Warbler tie he'd taken off Darren earlier.


End file.
